Reunion: Part I
|logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Dallas_TOS_episode_2x2_-_Gary's_Return.png|250px |caption = Long lost son Gary, Lucy's dad, makes his return visit to the Southfork Ranch in Part one of "Reunion", the season premiere two episode story arc of Season 1 of the CBS-TV series "Dallas". |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 2 |number = 1 |overall = 6 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = September 23, 1978 (U.S.) October 3, 1978 (UK) |production = 2-1 |imdb = tt0553399 |writers = Irving J. Moore |directors = David Jacobs |guests = David Ackroyd Joan Van Ark Philip Levin Tony Frank Oliver Seale Robert Cox Ben January Hugh Gorman |previous = "Bar-B-Que" (Season 1 finale) |next = "Reunion: Part II" }} Reunion: Part I is the first part of a two-episode story arc, the season opening episodes of Season 2 of the CBS-TV series Dallas. Written by Irving J. Moore and directed by David Jacobs, the episode originally aired on CBS-TV on September 23, 1978. Brief summary Welcome home, Gary. Don't let the dorr hit you on the way out. Lucy's parents - Ewing sibling Gary and his wife Valene - return to Southfork, setting in motion J.R.'s scheme to drive them off the ranch. Synopsis In Las Vegas, Bobby and Pam run into his long-lost brother Gary and bring him home to Southfork, where Gary’s daughter Lucy is overjoyed to see him. She arranges a reunion between Gary and her mother Valene, whom Lucy has been secretly visiting. J.R., with prodding from his wife Sue Ellen, begins plotting to get rid of Gary. Storyline Jock and Miss Ellie's middle son, Gary, a recovering alcoholic, returns to Southfork after a long absence. Meanwhile, Lucy discovers her mother, Valene (Gary's ex-wife), working at a diner outside of town. Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Guest starring *David Ackroyd as Gary Ewing *Joan Van Ark as Valene Ewing *Philip Levin as Jimmy Monahan, Digger's nephew *Tony Frank as Pete *Oliver Sealer as Oilman's Convention attendant #1 *Robert Cox as Oilman's Convention attendant #2 *Ben January as Oilman's Convention attendant #3 *Theresa M. Jacobs as Oilman's Convention attendant #4 *Francis Rizo as Oilman's Convention attendant #5 *[]Benito Rizo]] as Oilman's Convention attendant #6 (as Benita Rizo) *Hugh Gorman as Tom Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'J.R. Ewing:' (on phone) Tom, what's the name of that company I asked you to liquidate? *'Tom:' (on other line) Q&R, makes those byproducts. *'J.R.:' Eh, I want you to re-activate it and rework the books so that, eh, Q&R looks like the IBM of Texas. And get the books out here just as soon as you can. *'Tom:' Now Mr. Ewing, I don't think I heard you right. Now that company is a loser. *'J.R.:' Fine, fine. I found *just the loser* to run it! ---- *'J.R.:' (about his brother, Gary) He's a loser, Sue Ellen, been a loser every day of his life. Now if he's wants something, he's gonna lose it all by himself. No, he'll mess up this visit without any help from me. You can count on that. ---- *'Sue Ellen:' (Gary intends to stay on Southfork with Valene) What are you going to do about Gary? *'J.R.:' I'm going to do what my family wants me to do. Become just what they want me to become. *'Sue Ellen:' And what exactly is that? *'J.R.:' My brother's keeper. ---- Category:Episodes (old Dallas) Category:Season 2 episodes